


will you be my man(du)?

by hiphopchicken (orphan_account)



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Library, Dumplings, M/M, Mathematics, tinges, tinges of social anxiety and body image issues, very lame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 00:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4079152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/hiphopchicken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoo Youngjae is drooling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	will you be my man(du)?

Yoo Youngjae is a mess. It's officially 12 hours to midterms and Youngjae hasn't started studying, and he has certain people to blame. 

 

 

 

Kim Himchan, that slave worker. Just when he was getting down to read his countless piles of notes and revision papers, he decided, of all times, to drag him to the grocery store for the sole purpose of helping him carry two bags of groceries.

And then he has Choi Junhong and Moon Jongup to blame too, because by the time he returns to their shared apartment it's already 6pm and of all times, Junhong and Jongup decide to play Mario Kart, and everyone knows Youngjae can't resist Mario Kart. 

 

And this is why Youngjae, at 9pm, is stuck in the public library after he finally manages to drag himself away from the game console with the help of Strongchan hyung.

He's finally gotten some progress, though. Math ain't really his thing, but his school's notes are simple enough. Although that's probably because he's only on the second page of his calculus lecture notes, which means he's only at the very basics, and tomorrow's exams are far from basics, but little progress better than no progress, right?

 

Right. And this stranger, of all times, decides to sit in front of him. Cool, Youngjae's not a selfish prick, he can handle a bit of squeeziness, no problem. 

That isn't the problem though. The problem is that said stranger is hungry, and decides to take out a steamed meat dumpling to munch on. Of all things, a steamed meat dumpling. 

Nevermind that it's against the library rules. Youngjae cannot resist steamed meat dumplings. And this just reminds him that in his frenzied Mario-Karting, he forgot to have dinner. And he's starving.

 

The steamed meat dumpling is doing a very good job of seducing Youngjae, it seems. First it lets out a beautifully fragrant trail of steam which trails the enticing waft of marinated meat, then after the guy takes a bite of the glisteningly half-translucent dumpling, the filling reveals itself in its full glory, chives and meat and all. 

This is too much porn for Youngjae to take and he feels like he's going to implode anytime soon because it's a battle between willpower and hunger; he's really motivated to do his math right now but he really wants a dumpling or maybe ten, and this internal conflict seems to culminate into some tangible symptoms that apparently show up on his face, because the stranger jolts him out of his reverie and asks, "Are you okay? Do you want some?"

Youngjae realizes he's been glaring really hard and scrunching up his eyebrows the entire time and on top of all that, drooling visibly as he was transfixed by the glistening allure of the beauty that is someone else's dumpling. Great, now on top of everything else, he must look like a damn weirdo.

Youngjae tries not to act against his better judgement, but before he can refuse the offer, his stomach responds for him and growls.  

The stranger laughs. Shit, Youngjae slaps himself internally, he can't get more embarrassing than this, fuck, the day can't get worse than this. Youngjae turns multiple shades of red. "No thank-"

"Come outside with me," The stranger grins and holds up a whole container of dumplings. "I've got around twenty more over here."

  

* * *

  

"Sorry, I didn't mean to stare I was just-" Youngjae tries very hard to explain lest this man confronts him. 

"Hungry? Don't worry, man, I feel you. I'm always hungry."  

Youngjae heaves a sigh of relief. "Is that why you have, like, a whole dumpling factory in that box?" 

The stranger guffaws. "Yeah, I really love dumpling. Here, help yourself! I've enough, obviously."

Youngjae is so touched he almost feels like crying. "Thanks, man."

"Mm, good. Oh, my name is Daehyun, by the way. What's yours?"

"I'm Youngjae."

"Freshman?"

"Yeah."

"Ah, I'm one year your senior. What's your major?"

"Business Administration, and a minor in Math. Tomorrow's my exam for my calculus module.

"Ah, math! I major in math." Daehyun grabs another dumpling. Youngjae reckons it's his eighth.

 

Youngjae takes a while to stare at Daehyun while he's eating and suddenly realizes how attractive he is. He's well-built and lean, unlike himself who's a little round around the edges. Not flawless, but holding a certain charm. Good nose, large eyes and full lips which look rather...kissable and God forbid him to really be thinking about that right now. Youngjae mentally slaps himself for the hundredth time today. 

And then Daehyun suddenly looks really familiar to Youngjae. Upon half a minute of more staring, Youngjae has a revelation.

 

"...You're that famous sophomore! The math scholar! Your face is plastered all over the school." Such is life, full of unprecedented events.

"I'm that famous, huh! Never would have expected freshmen to recognize me." A pause. "Wait, we're from the same school?" Absentmindedness? Never would have guessed.

 "Yeah- oh shit, it's nearly ten and I haven't gone beyond differentiation techniques!"

   

* * *

  

And this is how, besides filling his tummy, Youngjae shamelessly enlists Daehyun's help for the second time today. Free mandu, then free tuition? Yoo Youngjae, you're cheap, he tells himself, but he can't help but feel glad that his day now has hope. 

"Simple, just drop f prime after you integrate f(x)! No,  _that's_  not f prime,  _this_  is f prime! These are the basics, what have you been studying?"

And the most twisted thought floated into Youngjae's head, that the only "prime" thing right now is the rather nubile young man in front of him, and he mentally slaps himself yet again. He purges the warped thoughts out of his head.

 

"Alright, now we just need to learn to apply these integration techniques and you're good to go! Damn, I love integration."

And for the next twenty minutes Daehyun explains whatever the fuck applications of integration is in such an effective way he'd surpass the lecturer anytime. The way he teaches is almost like a storytelling session. Youngjae can see why he's a genius.

"...after splitting them into partial fractions, apply the standard formula and voila! You'll get the answer. And with that we're done for the day," Daehyun turns to look at him, grinning. 

 

Youngjae thinks he's supposed to be happy that he's done with his math but he can't help feeling a sense of loss at the end of this encounter.  

"Thanks a lot for today, Daehyun-hyung."

By some strange and unidentifiable force Youngjae is compelled to really want his number. Yes, he's attractive. He's kind. But he's got nothing much to do with Youngjae. So why does he foresee that he won't be able to get this dashing prime man out of his mind? He slaps himself awake; he reckons he must be hallucinating to have his feelings oscillating this way.

"I think I've a 50% chance of passing thanks to you."

He's abandoned all thoughts of sanity. The only thought occupying his head right now is that he really needs to get his number. Think, Youngjae, think.

"Well, you'd better pass! We've been at it for three hours!"

 

Youngjae gets an idea.

"I'll treat you to mandu if I pass." Nice going, Youngjae. The way this is going, this doesn't seem like goodbye. Youngjae doesn't want to say goodbye, not yet.

"I'll hold you to that! God, I'm already salivating."

"What's your number? So I could contact you, you know, for the celebratory mandu." Smooth.

"Oh yeah! ...Here you go," Daehyun hands him a slip of paper. "I'll be waiting for your call," Daehyun winks. Youngjae high fives himself mentally.

Yup, you'd better pass, Yoo Youngjae.

  

* * *

  

Youngjae hopes he won't regret this. He makes his fingers move across the screen before he does. Be a man, Youngjae. No pain no gain. 

 

_10 May - 8.40am_

_yjay: Thank you for your help yesterday! I'll be going into the exam hall now. Wish me luck._

_10.30am_

_daefferentiation: no problem, good luck! *gigantic rabbit animation with a thumbs up*_

_12.20am_

_yjay: The paper has ended, and I'm alive. Also, "daefferentiation"? Really?_

_1.05pm_

_daefferentiation: how was the paper? is my mandu in jeopardy?_

_yjay: Are you really that hard up on mandu? The paper went fine...I think? Better than it would have been without your help anyway. Thank you for yesterday._

_1.30pm_

_daefferentiation: hell yeah! don't need to be so polite, man! waiting to hear your good news~_  

 

Youngjae does not regret.

 

* * *

  

Two weeks later, Daehyun and Youngjae sit in a convenience store, devouring about twenty mandus each. 

"These mandus are cheap mandus. They're edible but not the best. We can't do this to ourselves. I'm going to have to treat you to something better," Daehyun frowns, his eyebrows furrowed in all seriousness. Youngjae feels his heart kind of constrict, at how Daehyun is this serious about food. Perhaps constrict isn't the right word. It's more like a pair of gentle hands snaking it's way around, tenderly reaching out. It's kind of strange how he doesn't even cringe at this kind of terribly corny imagery. 

He's been thinking about him ever since that night. He knows he's just another stranger who, by some strand of fate, got acquainted with him. Apart from that he's just a really intelligent and nice senior who really loves food and math. Why did he manage to invade his mind this way after one chance encounter? 

But ever since he offered him that one mandu, Youngjae had been struck - perhaps he's just socially deprived, but these days, what are the chances of meeting someone kind enough to share food with a person he doesn't even know, who happened to have been glaring slings and daggers at him? 

The worst thing is that Youngjae has been entertaining thoughts- no, fantasies of Daehyun's propensity as a more than a senior or a friend. Daehyun fit the bill in every aspect - personality, looks, heck, even his voice was attractive. It would be presumptuous to even think of him as his ideal lover, but Youngjae can't help himself - he thinks he's screwed.

 

"Youngjae? Are you listening to me? Earth to Yoo, Youngjae." Daehyun laughs at his own joke.

Youngjae realizes in embarrassment that he's been spacing out, daydreaming about the guy who's right in front of him. "Sorry, what did you say?"

"I just asked if you want to go out next week," Daehyun asks and Youngjae feels like he's won the World Cup and almost jumps up in jubilation. 

"In search of better mandu, you know? I'm not too pleased about the fact that you treated me to cheap mandu." His eyes crinkle mysteriously and Youngjae goes  _oh,_ inside. 

"Oh," Youngjae slaps himself for even entertaining such a preposterous thought in the first place. "Sure, no problem. When are you free?" 

He tries to smile, yep, he's probably screwed. Had this been someone else, he'd be coming back with a witty remark by now. It's not the disappointment of his fantasies he's bummed about, it's more like the sheer absurdities that  _are_  his fantasies. 

Youngjae knows it's probably not promising nor becoming of him to have a crush on this guy. His perception of him is mere fantasy.

 

 "Hey, relax, I was kidding about being dissatisfied with this," Daehyun puts his hand on his shoulder. "I just thought you should be exposed to better food. I was going to offer to treat you in return." 

One can't deny that he's a heartbreaker - he's too kind. He's perfect. But Youngjae's not gonna take the chances - he's way out of his league. He's gotta get him out of his head somehow. 

Well, Youngjae's just glad that he can see him again.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

Youngjae jumps at the name that flashed on the screen upon sound of the notification. Just when he finally shook off thinking of him. He pauses his recorded TV drama. He swipes his phone open so quickly it almost falls off the table. He can't be anticipate just yet if it's a good or bad thing, but it's definitely exciting. 

 

 

 

  
_21_ _May - 1.32am_

_daefferentiation: did u hear about the idiot who was so bad at math? he couldn't differentiate between differentiation and_ _integration._

He cringes, grinning. The conflict on his face mirrors the conflict he has within. How can someone this lame be this endearing?

_1.33am_

_yjay: HYUNG._

_daefferentiation: why do they not serve beer at a math party?_

_yjay: NO_

_daefferentiation: because u can't drink and derive._

_yjay: HAHAHAHA_

_yjay: NO STOP_

 

They say when you're attracted to someone, everything they say or do is funny. Even if it's completely haphazard or irrelevant, and cringeworthily lame.

He can't find the heart to respond to this guy in witty repartee.

He's grinning like a mad idiot.

Where's the old Youngjae? Where's his snarky, cynical self?

He knows he's fucked.

 

* * *

  

 

 

 

_25 June - 8.23pm_

_daefferentiation: youngjae! when are you free? we need to go out again._

_daefferentiation: im having mandu withdrawals. i can't live on convenience store mandus anymore and it's too lonely to go to a restaurant to eat alone._

_8.25pm_

_yjay: Hmmm...next Friday? Are you free?_

_daefferentiation: ok, next Friday it is! *gigantic heart shape emoji*_

  

Youngjae doesn't know what to feel, but he decides to bask in the joy of the moment.

 

If Youngjae were to be honest, he's a pathetic loner with no social interaction besides his cousins at home. All his friendships had either faded by the vicissitudes of life, or merely based on superficial relations from the start. 

Daehyun is a different matter. Every time they go out, they seem to get along swimmingly, and with Daehyun's jovial, easygoing nature, Youngjae always feels like he's had the most fun he's ever had in life. 

But that's not all there is to their friendship, for over mandu they talk about the most stifling things in life, those that tug at your heart and shake your soul in the dead of the night. Sharing these thoughts with someone who wouldn't laugh at him and call him "fake deep" and could even understand, was rare. It seemed to quell the angst, and Youngjae has been a happier person ever since.

He tries to envision life without this newfound joy and his heart crashes and he almost does not catch it in time to save it from burning.

The little optimistic voice left in him tells him that this is made to last if they're successful. 

Youngjae just finds it too hard to give up.

   

* * *

 

The school chime sounds and Youngjae stuffs his lecture notes and stationery case into his haversack, fatigued from a long day of lectures.

As he walks the usual path to the train station, he sees a pair of hunched figures crouched on the ground. Upon closer inspection, he realizes it's Daehyun and an elderly lady. 

"Thank you so much, young man, I'd better not impose-"

"No, I have to get you to the clinic. What if you slipped a disc or something? Your health is important!" He helps the elderly lady up and spots Youngjae.

 "Ah, Youngjae! Mind lending me a hand over here? I've gotta hail a cab to the hospital."

  

* * *

 

As they return from the hospital, Daehyun spots a classmate who asked, in all straightforwardness and nary a strand of discretion, for a term's worth of his handmade math notes, and Daehyun hands it over to him, smiling and cheerily saying, "No problem!"

 

Youngjae isn't sure if Daehyun is an idiot or simply too kind, and he gets a little angry about the fact that he's being exploited over here, so incongruent with his ability to solve the most complex of equations.

"You do know you're getting exploited over here, right?"

Daehyun laughs. "Exploited? I don't really know, but to be honest, I don't really care."

 

There's a kind of person who makes us rethink life and ourselves, and Youngjae thinks he's found him.

   

* * *

 

If Youngjae were to be completely honest, he's a tad tired of mandu. He may love it, but too much of a good thing definitely isn't a good thing.

But no matter how much Youngjae is sick of mandu, he's infinitely grateful for these hangouts. Someone had said that the joy in eating comes not from the delight of the food, but the delight in having company. Indeed, Youngjae enjoys his company more than anything.

 

Sometimes, however, Youngjae sees his head spiraling into directions he shouldn't really be heading for.

As Daehyun stuffs his tenth mandu into his mouth, Youngjae wonders how huge his gastrointestinal tract really is. 

And then he sees his full, pink lips intersect with the dumpling skin to lightly  _tear_  it apart to reveal the filling beneath. Then the treacherous drop of filling juice falls from his lips, giving them a resounding glisten as he sticks his tongue out, swirling in a circular motion to gently lick them clean.

 

He tears his eyes away from the scene. He hates when this happens, when his self-restraint spirals out of control at the most haphazard of times.

And these thoughts always come to attack him when he's in the least suspecting state of mind. 

 

The thoughts merely stay thoughts, though. He finds no way to put them into action. Whenever his hormones tug and grab and tear at his self-control in the dead of the night, he needs to find some way to stop them from keeping him awake, and that's when these thoughts come flooding back to him.

But Youngjae is too ashamed to put these very images to use, no matter how they try to take whole of his very being as the sounds and sights, as tempting as they are sinful, return to his mind.

 

He really doesn't want to cheapen Daehyun that way. Daehyun is worth a lot to him, even as a friend, and using him this way may just trivialize him.

 

It is not to say that Youngjae is a saint or anything close to that, though. For the most part, he really wishes that he can meet Daehyun this way, except in a mutual state of things - for real, and not just an object of his lewd fantasies.

And this serves to pain Youngjae even more - he feels that this will never happen, in part because he is way out of his league. Or so Youngjae thinks.  

 

* * *

 

Youngjae walks past Himchan hyung sprawled on the ground, reading his newspaper. He spots something in his peripheral vision and does a double take, backtracking.

 

_ "TOP TEN MANDU SPOTS AROUND SEOUL"_

 

Himchan hyung looks up at him in mock disbelief. "Since when do you take an interest in current affairs?"

"Since today. Hyung, can I have this page?"

"What? Why...oh. Mandu. I should have known. Here you go, I'm done with this page anyway."

"One more thing, Youngjae."

"Yeah?"

"Eat any more of that and you'll look like one yourself."

No one even needs to question where he gets his penchant for sarcastic jibes from.

"I'm serious, though. Come with me to the gym later, and we'll go window shopping for clothes afterwards. We need to have a goal in mind."

He's always been like this, all bark but no bite.

   

* * *

  

"One more km, hyung! Just one more!"

"You can do it, Youngjae hyung!"

"Come on, you can do this. You're on your smooth road to glory. Imagine how you'll look like a gorgeous hunk afterwards. Just like me." 

For two weeks now, they've been at the gym for three hours a day, and Youngjae is chasing his future sexy self on the treadmill. The two kids are doing a very good job motivating him, albeit sitting on the bench. Even Himchan's sarcastic jibes do some work to push him further. 

 

When he was young, people had told Youngjae how good his face is, how his porcelain skin was the envy of all girls, how he had the "Golden Proportion".

Now that the vicissitudes of life have taken its toll on him, his skin is less flawless, and he is, well, kind of pudgy.

But the "Golden Proportion" still retains, and as Himchan says, it can be sharpened with exercise.

 

Somehow along the way of Youngjae swooning over Daehyun's good looks, he realizes that he has to up his game - even if he probably has nary a chance of attracting him, he can't go on feeling sorry for himself every time they meet. He needs to have appeal. And for that, he needs confidence. 

"You need confidence. Look at you! You look smashing in this T-shirt."

"Smashing? Is that meant to be a jibe at my weight?"

"Well, no, don't you see that you've lost like seven pounds from exercise?" Himchan rolls his eyes. "And this shirt does suit you. Hurry up and change out of it, we'll take it." 

  

* * *

  

Ever Youngjae showed Daehyun the article, they go out almost every week in search of new mandu. Youngjae's endeavor had worked - Daehyun had been elated to see the article, and Youngjae had the luxury to safely say he's got at least ten chances. 

He fears that they'll have no more excuse to see each other again after their mandu camaraderie ends, when they've run out of restaurants to visit. And perhaps, when Daehyun gets tired of his companionship. And their lives will spin back into alignment the way they were before they even met.

 

The way Youngjae is right now is neither here nor there - now, he's not in alignment, he's in downright  _limbo_. And to shift things back the way they were would not be to push things in alignment - it would be to push him off all equilibrium. At least Youngjae feels this is the case.  

He doesn't want Daehyun out of his life.

 

It's astounding how a single entry into his life can make him feel such happiness. Every time they go out, Youngjae comes back home feeling like he's spent the most worthwhile time in life, interspersing moments of fun with compelling, serious ones. 

 

In many ways, Daehyun's personality is the exact opposite of Youngjae's - perhaps it has something to do with their respective hometowns of Busan and Seoul respectively, but Daehyun's optimism and altruism had definitely affected Youngjae in a way. Youngjae also feels the need to protect him and his carelessness from the cold city that is Seoul. 

He can't help but think that they're a pair of complements - their lines of fate could meet in a right angle for all they know. 

 

In five hours, just in time for dinner, is the last stop - the "best mandu hotspot" as proclaimed by the Seoul Times. It is also his second last chance.

And that's when he decides that change is the only constant. 

Now to drum up some courage. 

 

...easier said than done. Every time Youngjae thinks about confessing, his innards melt into a muddle, his hands get clammy, heck, he feels like a giddy teenager experiencing his first love.

Being in love sure is difficult. First he brings you much joy and then he brings you much frustration? It's a roller coaster of emotions, a whole gamut of feels out to haunt you forever. 

Youngjae buries his head in his palms.

 

* * *

 

"...earth to Youngjae? Why are your eyebrows knitted together?"

Damn. His thoughts have culminated into funny facial muscle movements again.

 

"...hyung. I need your help."

 "...that's rare. What is it?"

"I...okay, don't laugh at me." Youngjae feels like he's going to regret this, but no pain, no gain, right? Better risk Himchan humiliating him rather than groping around the prospects of love in his inexperienced ways. "There's this guy I like, but I have no idea how to confess to him. Heck, I don't even know if I should confess to him. But if I don't confess to him I'll probably regret it for life and...wait, you're not laughing at me?"

"I'm not."

"Why?"

"I already knew."

"..What!"

"What, don't tell me you think I've never realized you giggling and laughing over a text one moment, then tearing your head out in frustration another? Your symptoms are obvious, you are lovesick as fuck."

"..."

"That's also the reason I brought you to work out and gave you my precious stylistic advice." He winks in his usual corny, glamorous way. "Now sit down and tell me about your beau."

  

* * *

 

"You've nothing to worry about. Just go for it. From the way I see it, he's at least a bit attracted to you. At least."

"That's what I would like to think, too, but I definitely can't be sure of that."

 

"You," Himchan pushes Youngjae to the front of the mirror. "You are a blind pabo. Look at how well I've been whipping you into shape!" He punches Youngjae's left boob and he shouts in pain. "You're really sexy now, you know? You've got muscle in the right places but your face is still supple and cute." Youngjae looks in the mirror and has to admit that Himchan is right. He even touches his abdomen and feels a sense of  _solid_  in his packs. Which is an accomplishment, seeing as to how his "packs" was singular before.

"You'll make it." Himchan says and pats him on the back, smiling.

 

"Hyung," 

"What?"

"Thank you. For everything." 

Himchan's eyes crinkle in the gentle way Youngjae's seen as a kid.  

"I'll expect him home for dinner soon."

 

* * *

 

"Hey!" Daehyun waves and his signature smile lights up his face. Youngjae's heart flutters but he reminds himself,  _you must have composure. You are a confident man._

"Wow, you look really good today." Youngjae feels thankful at how Himchan had bought him this dress shirt and picked out a pair of leathery skinny jeans that suit him quite well. "Have I told you this? You've grown really good looking this days," Youngjae mentally gives himself a high five - the day is getting off to a great start.

 

They step into the restaurant and Youngjae already feels a huge sense of mission falling upon his shoulders. 

  

* * *

 

"Wow, this is  _really_  good," Daehyun seems to be really enjoying this. "Lives up to its name as the top spot for mandu in Seoul, eh?" He pauses.

"Oh, does this mean that it's our last location, then? Seems like we've exhausted all the worthy places in Seoul. No more mandu enthusiast club, eh? Ha ha," He smiles. 

 

Youngjae feels his heart constrict. Mostly at the truth of the statement. But if he's going to be resolved on anything, he can't give up.

 

"Daehyun," Youngjae turns to look him in the eyes, "after we're done eating, can you come somewhere with me?"

 

* * *

 

Youngjae leads him to the rooftop above the restaurant, of which happens to be the top of the mall beside their university, which has an understated yet magnificent night view.

He chose this place because he'd been here once and he felt on top of the world and had no one to share it with, but now that he's found someone he wanted to share it with, he doesn't want to let the opportunity slip out of his fingers.

 

"Wow, the view is great. It's a wonder how I've never come here before in all my days at the university."

"Yeah. It's also a good thing that not many know about this place though, or else it's gonna be full of people."

 

They lean on the parapet, sharing silence for a few minutes, before Youngjae decides it's time to skip the small talk. He turns to look at Daehyun, whose eyes were twinkling in reflection of the surrounding buildings as he took in the scene and Youngjae breathes.

 

"You know, I've been wanting to tell you this for a long time." 

"I find that you're a really good person, both inside and outside, and I really enjoy your company."

 

Daehyun looked at him and his expression, a tad hard to read, seemed compelling yet questioning.

 

"I tried to imagine a world without you and it seemed like a world I would rather have without me." Okay, that was a bit cheesy, but Himchan said it was fine so Youngjae had put it in for good measure.  

And most importantly, it was also true. Very true. 

 

Youngjae breathes as he approaches his final measure.

"I like you. Will you be my mandu?"

 

Youngjae swore he could hear a pin drop as he mentally processed his folly - indeed. The pin had dropped. Youngjae wants to hide in a hole. He turns a crimson red and internally shrivels - Everything was going so well; he had built a fairly good atmosphere and his thick tongue and bird brain just had to screw things up for him. Fuck.

 

And Daehyun laughs.  

He laughs for about ten minutes straight and Youngjae is left to stand there, shell-shocked, before he starts bursting out into laughter himself.  

"I like you too. More than I like mandu."

   

* * *

 

"You know," Daehyun starts as he sneaks a mandu into his mouth in the library they had met half a year ago. "Actually you were my mandu from the start."

"Eh?" Youngjae looks up from his Calculus notes in slight confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"I offered you the mandu because I thought you were cute as heck." His eyes crinkle mysteriously and Youngjae transcends fifty shades of red as recalls when his mouth failed him, the night on the rooftop.

"Because you looked like  _just_  like a mandu." 

Youngjae stuffs one in Daehyun's mouth to keep him from further utterance, but he can't help thinking that it's true.

 

He  _is_  his mandu.

**Author's Note:**

> I have revamped this, to my own surprise. I felt there wasn't enough closure the first time I've posted it, so I changed a few things here and there, and added quite a bit...I don't think it's that much improved, but at least it now has a proper(?) ending.
> 
> And I am sorry, because...this fic is just a pile of lame and I keep switching between writing styles and mood and it just seems...schizophrenic in a way. (Hint: it reflects my inner self)
> 
> But I just had to get this out of my system.
> 
> Apparently the inspiration for this was based on my true experience of having someone eating right in front of you when you're in serious need of mugging, yet hungry af. But the true story ends there. I had decided to unleash my hunger on this fic.
> 
> Anyway, thank you all very much for reading!


End file.
